David Hoyter
Bio David Hoyter is a Half-Blood Saiyan born and raised on Planet Earth. He is the leader of the Future Saiyans as well. A group of Saiyans from the Future who came to the past to warn the Saiyan Warriors about the Time Breakers. David is more of a calm and respectful guy. He always knows what to do right. His first mentor was Matthew and taught him to become Super Saiyan. Matt always said to him "To protect the ones you love the most. Not everything is fair in this world, so expect others faith and you will unlock your true power." He never knew what that meant until Matt dies. His appearance is he wears surprisingly looks like Android 46 with his facial looks. He also has an Orange and Blue Jacket with the sign of Goku on the left side. A Blue Shirt under it. Black Pants with a Red Belt. With Green and Yellow Shoes. Story David first appeared in the Time Breakers Saga. He first came when he and the Future Saiyans traveled to the past. A portal out of nowhere appears from the sky. The Future Saiyans come out of the portal in a Capsule Corp. Time Machine. The Time Machine actually landed in front of Capsule Corps. front yard which the Saiyans Warriors were actually having a get together. When the Saiyan Warriors came out and prepared for the enemy to come, David finally came out and stood there. Then the rest of the group came out of the Time Machine. Anthony forced him to talk. David finally spat out his information and revealed himself and his group. He claims he's from the Future and Anthony is his great ancestor. Anthony can't believe what he is hearing and thinks this is some kind of joke. David does some explaining and a few moments later, the Saiyan Warriors finally give in. He tells him about the new enemy that is approaching any minute now. There known as the Time Breakers. A group led by a couple that go by Miira and Towa. There mission is to stel people's DNA to have their son, Fu, grow even stronger than them and destroy every living thing there is. They see no point in this world. The Time Breakers have the ability to turn anybody of their interest to their own personal slaves that do what they say. After David explains everything to them, David and his group decide to stay in this time to fight along side the Saiyan Warriors. Since Anthony is his great ancestor, he decides to stay with him and Aaron. In time, he trained with his great ancestor and Aaron to prepare for the Time Breakers arrival. When he was watching tv at Anthony's, Kiara comes which she has important information about the Time Breakers. She said that they will be coming in 5 days. That caught them off guard by a long shot. That meant that they had to train more.One month later they heard a rumble in the distance and screaming. The Saiyan Warriors and The Future Saiyans approach the area. Standing on a building is Miira and Towa. The town starts to panic and run around like a swarm of ants. Miira flies down and grabs one of the citizens. He puts his hand on his forehead and brainwashes him. The group is in shock for a while, so they take action. David is about to fight him but Anthony grabs him before he can fly off to fight him. Miira finally see's the groups and laughs. He takes his wife and dissapears. The groups are sitting there planning on what to do next. No one has an idea except David. He wants to fight and destroy them for what they did to their future. Anthony denies that idea because he doesn't want him to get hurt at all. But the rest decide to join in with David. So Anthony has no choice but to accept it. As they were all flying to look for the Time Breakers, they hear screaming and explosions coming from West City. When they get there the Time Breakers seemed to have dissapeared once again. After that they all decide to split up and search. The first to encounter them is Manny, but his power was no match for Towa. One kick to the neck sent every building collapsing and even got the rest of the guys attention. When Manny was knocked out, they rest come to his aid. Manny is revived with a Sensu Bean, but tells everyone about that one simple kick. She was far more powerful than any of them. She is keeping her energy hidden. With just one kick, he caught a glimpse of what her power was. It was nothing even compared to Ligares, Paradox, Ize, or even the Androids. They are far by the most powerful group they've encountered yet. Just after that, the TV turned on. Only to see Miira standing there with the news reporter. Miira told the whole world who he was and what their goal was. He asked for the one, David Hoyter. He knew all about how they traveled to the past to warn the Saiyan Warriors about them. If they did not recieve David in the next 5 hours, he would turn everyone on this Planet to their personal slaves having complete control over every single thing in their body. He then put his hand on the news reporters head collecting his DNA. Not leaving a trace behind except his clothes. Then the TV flashed off and exploded. They didn't know what to do next. But David did. He was going to fight. Just as David was just about to fly off, he was stopped by Anthony. He had to do this before this world will become just like his future. But Anthony requested to fight every single one of us. If they fought David, he would have to go through all of them. When they all agreed on it, they all flew off to fight the Time Breakers and restore peace to this time. As they approached the Time Breakers at the Wasteland, Miira and Towa were just sitting there with a few minions by their side waiting. Miira didn't have a problem fighting all of them. Except it wouldn't make a difference to him. They all heard enough talk. Miira agreed and told his minions to fight everyone else except for David. As the minions flew of after the others, Miira was walking up to David and fought him. David threw a Ki Blast at him but was no use. But he used that as a distracton to punch Miira in the face knocking him to some boulders. They rest of them were all amazed of how powerful he's gotten in just a couple days of training. Even Miira and Towa. Miira came out of the collapsed boulders and wipped blood from his mouth. He was surprised that he drew blood to him. Miira laughed and took charge. Punching and kicking him several times. It looked like things were coming down to a end. Just when David was about to get his head blown off, Anthony came out of nowhere and kicked Miira. He gave a Sensu Bean to David and he was back and ready for Round 2. Miira appeared right behind Anthony and kicked him in the head. Anthony was for sure dead. He wasn't getting up at all. David felt anger inside building up and transformed to a Super Saiyan. He charged at him again and used a Ki Blast again. Miira knew that trick already, but didn't know that David used an Afterimage. Miira punched the Afterimage David but realized that wasn't David. David came from behind and punched him in the stomach. Miira spit out saliva and smiled and David acting like that didn't even hurt. He grabbed David's hand and swung him around. He tossed him in the air but David stopped himself from going any farther. Miira took charge and transported right to David only punching him in the stomach. A little payback I suppose. David was pretty banged up. After a while, he finally stood up and charged up a Kamehameha Wave. He knew that a simple one wasn't going to be enough. So he asked Anthony to help out. Anthony then charged up his Kamehameha Wave and they both fired it. Having both Kamehameha Wave's combined, it turned to a Ancestor Kamehameha. Miira caught the Kamehameha and threw it in the sky. David used all what he had left and fainted. After the battle he had to return to the future. He thanked Anthony for everything. He now even became stronger than he was before. Then he returned to the Future to end the Future Time Breakers. He already knew how to transform to a Super Saiyan while facing the past Time Breakers thanks to some training with Matt in the Future. Special Techniques Kamehameha - A Ki Wave technique created by Master Roshi Power Up To The Very Limit - He charges up to his maximum strength True Kamehameha - A more powerful Kamehameha Wave Meteor Impact - A combo rush attack Energy Concentration - He concentrates his energy into a huge Ki Energy Sphere Afterimage Strike - A speed technique only adding the strike at the end Solar Flare - A blinding technique Delta Storm - First transforming to a Super Saiyan, he screams with anger having dozens of Ki Blasts fire everywhere from his Golden Aura Ancestor Kamehameha - David & Anthony both fire their Kamehameha Waves combining them and making it a huge Kamehameha Wave Dragon Smash - One of the rush attacks used to destroy Future Miira Transformations Super Saiyan David achieved this form thanks to some training in the Future with Matt. This is his only transformation while he is in the series. When he first transforms during his training, he didn't know how to control his Super Saiyan powers. Until Matts death. After seeing that, his rage awakened. A Golden Aura swirled around him as he was flying upwards. He made sure he would make them suffer like they made his mother suffer. Now screaming in rage, his technique '''Delta Storm '''was used. Ki Blast flew everywhere destroying anything that it would touch. Finally, David tapped into his powers and now was a Super Saiyan. His strength is surprisingly high. Not as much as Anthony's, but the strongest out of his entire group. David is more of a wise guy person always knowing what to do next and knowing what would work out. Even when the outcomes would seem Training Gi This is David's Training Gi he wears when he clearly trains. It's appearance is a light blue gi with a crimson belt. Yellow pants and black boots. He also has his fingerless gloves he wears in his normal outfit. This is only seen a couple times. It's first appearance was when he told the story about his training with Matt. Then it was seen again in his training with Anthony and Aaron. Lastly it's seen in the future when he's relaxing. Major Battles *David (Base/Super Saiyan) (w/ Future Saiyans) vs. Future Time Breakers *David (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Miira *David (Super Saiyan) (w/ Future Saiyans/Saiyan Warriors) vs. Time Breakers *David (Super Saiyan) vs. Miira *David (Base/Super Saiyan) (w/ Future Saiyans) vs. Future Time Breakers *David (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Miira *David (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell-X Category:Saiyan Category:Future Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Z